


La Mort de la Mère

by AstridNekomimi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deathfic, Deuil, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridNekomimi/pseuds/AstridNekomimi
Summary: Athéna s'est incarnée dans un corps mortel. Celui-ci a donc une fin. Mais le pire est pour ceux qui restent.





	La Mort de la Mère

_Bonjour, bonjour, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, donc je maitrise pas tout, donc si vous avez des remarques sur la typographie ou sur quoique ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 

Debout, au bout du lit, les mains jointes, Shion veillait silencieusement sa déesse.  
  
Après la défaite d'Hadès, grâce à la volonté d'Athéna qui avait bataillé ferme avec son père, ils avaient tous été ressuscités.  
  
Aucune autre guerre n'avait été prévue.  
  
Aucune autre guerre n'avait eu lieu.  
  
Alors pour la première fois, les chevaliers avaient pu vivre sans la promesse d'une épée de Damoclès prête à tous les faire périr au nom de la paix sur Terre.  
  
Alors pour la première fois, des couples purent vivre leur amour.  
  
Ce fut le cas de Camus et de Milo.  
  
Ce fut le cas de Shion et de Dohko.  
  
Ce fut le cas d'Athéna et de Seiya.  
  
Pour ces deux là, c'était particulier : c'était la première fois en plusieurs millénaires que ces deux âmes avaient eu la possibilité de s'avouer et de vivre leurs sentiments.  
  
Ils s'étaient mariés, ils avaient été heureux pendant des décennies entières.  
  
Mais Athéna avait un corps mortel, et quand elle eu passé la soixantaine, il se fit un devoir de le lui rappeler : un cancer se déclara.  
  
Personne ne décela ce poison insidieux qui se déversait dans son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, si bien que maintenant ils étaient trois dans cette pièce qui fut sa chambre pendant si longtemps, Seiya lui tenant la main fermement, et lui, Shion, qui du haut de son devoir de grand Pope, assistait silencieusement à la mort de sa déesse.  
  
Celle-ci était proche de la fin. Cela faisait six mois que boire était devenu difficile, manger un calvaire et que ses douleurs étaient difficilement calmées. Deux jours auparavant, un caillot ou ils ne savaient quoi avait paralysé la moitié de son visage.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus s'alimenter.  
  
Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.  
  
Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme rapide et fort dans un effort désespéré de maintenir un semblant de vie dans ce corps flétri, tandis que l'air s'échappait bruyamment de sa bouche ouverte et pendante.  
  
Ses pupilles dilatées au possible ne laissaient présager que la tombée de l'ombre qui s'étendrait incessamment.  
  
Shion s'en voulait. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa déesse. Il n'avait pas vu le poison qui la rongeait plus tôt que les autres, il était impuissant contre ce genre de mal où le corps décidait de lui-même qu'il était temps pour lui de mourir.  
  
Que les médecins consultés par l'incarnation s'étaient montrés tout aussi incapables voire plus nuisibles n'étaient pas une consolation pour le Pope. Il aurait du pouvoir la soigner. C'était son rôle. Le grand Pope était le représentant d'Athéna, mais aussi son dernier protecteur et son plus proche serviteur.  
  
C'était comme il y a quatre ans. Il y a quatre ans, il n'avait pas pu sauver Dohko. La balance avait toujours insisté pour partir en mission de temps en temps, car même sans guerre, il y avait toujours un ennemi à défaire. Alors il l'avait envoyé ce jour là. Cela aurait du bien se passer. Mais cela avait mal tourné, et quand Shion, oubliant la retenue qui était la sienne s'était téléporté en urgence, son abdomen transpercé par une stalactite de dix centimètres de diamètre n'avait laissé place à aucun espoir.  
  
Dohko s'était éteint dans ses bras.  
  
La respiration d'Athéna s'arrêta : les deux hommes se redressèrent immédiatement. Mais le cycle respiratoire reprit, et leurs épaules s’affaissèrent en conséquence. Seiya embrassa le dos de la main qu'il tenait.  
  
Shion ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir.  
  
À mesure que la déité s'effondrait, il ne restait plus que l'humaine qui, rongée par la dénutrition, la douleur et vraisemblablement la peur de l'après, faisait passer son désespoir sur celui qui avait été son pilier pendant ces si longues années. Tout était reproché à Seiya. Il aurait du tout savoir, tout deviner, remarquer avant elle ce qui n'allait pas, anticiper tout ces oublies. Qu'il oublie une chose, et il n'était qu'un incapable, qu'il s'absente une heure, et il l'abandonnait déjà, qu'il insiste un peu pour qu'elle prenne la bonne dose de médicament quand elle voulait en prendre moins pour tenter d'avoir les idées plus claires, et elle éclatait en sanglot, réclamant à grands cris que tout cela cesse.  
  
Shion avait essayé de tempérer la déesse, mais contre la raison défaillante, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Et Seiya était resté, et avait continué à s'occuper de son amante avec amour et abnégation.  
  
Soudain, la respiration de la mourante s'arrêta encore une fois. Cette fois, elle ne reprit pas.  
  
Seiya éclata en sanglot.  
  
Shion ferma les yeux et resta immobile quelques instants, en essayant de retenir ses propres larmes.  
  
Quand il s'en sentit capable, il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier.  
  
-C'est fini Seiya, murmura-t-il.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête entre ses sanglots. Il savait oui, que c'était fini. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile, oh non, oh ça non.  
  
-Tu devrais sortir voir les autres. Je vais procéder à sa toilette.  
  
C'était le devoir du Pope que de s'occuper des funérailles de la déesse et à nul autre. Seiya essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et suivi Shion docilement. Il avait tenu à rester jusqu'aux derniers instants car il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte seule, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à rester auprès du cadavre de celle qu'il avait tant aimé.  
  
Dans le couloir, ils retrouvèrent Shun qui l'attendait, un livre à la main. Il eu un sourire triste en même temps que ces yeux s'embuèrent en les voyant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication, il savait que c'était fini. Il était resté dehors car il ne voulait pas voir ça. Les autres chevaliers n'étaient pas très loin. Ils attendaient.  
  
Shun prit la main de Seiya et l'entraîna vers eux.  
  
En les regardant partir, Shion ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de fin du monde.  
  
C'était la deuxième fois qu'il sentait sa déesse mourir au fond de lui et c'était un déchirement. Un peu comme la mort de Dohko, mais différemment.  
  
Dès la première fois qu'il avait ressenti le cosmos d'Athéna, il avait pensé à cette mère qu'il n'avait que peu connu.  
  
La déesse disparut, c'était comme si le Sanctuaire avait perdu sa mère qui l'avait vu naître et fait grandir, et les chevaliers se retrouvaient orphelin de celle pour qui ils donneraient sans hésiter la moindre parcelle de leur vie.  
  
Leur mère n'était plus, mais ils savaient qu'elle continuait à veiller sur eux de là où elle était.  
  
Athéna n'était que physiquement morte, et eux vivraient avant de la rejoindre.  
  
Cette perspective n'empêchait pas Shion d'avoir envie de mourir, lui aussi. Il avait déjà eu une vie extrêmement longue, et voilà qu'il venait de perdre sa deuxième raison de rester ici bas.  
Il avait fait plus que son temps. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un successeur, et qu'ils prie pour avoir un cancer, lui aussi. Le suicide n'était pas permis. Même si ce genre de maladie semblait peu sympathique à vivre, au moins c'était efficace.  
  
Il ferait une offrande à Asclépios. Il était le dieu de la médecine, il pourrait bien faire ça pour lui. Il lui choisirai un beau boeuf, tout blanc immaculé.  
  
Oui, un cancer rapide, ce serait bien.  
  
Il lui tardait de retrouver Dohko.  
  
Et tous les autres.  
  
Silencieusement, Shion ferma la porte de la chambre et commença à s'affairer auprès du corps.


End file.
